Tradiciones
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Hay tradiciones que las familias crean por sí mismas, y así cómo la familia Uzumaki tenía las suyas, el Kazekage también iba creando las propias.


**Tradiciones**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Fic no apto para aquellos que esperan regalos de Santa Claus, Niño Dios, Papá Noel o Reyes magos

* * *

…

La fiesta de Navidad en la casa de los Uzumaki se había vuelto una tradición para él casi tanto como lo era para los nativos de Konoha celebrar la Navidad en sí misma.

Llegar unos días antes para ayudar a Naruto en lo posible para tener libre el día de la fiesta también era parte del festejo.

Le gustaba pasear por las calles de la aldea en ese tiempo pues nunca era tan diferente a su amada Suna como lo era ahora, la cubierta de nieve, las decoraciones de luces de colores, ambas aldeas diferían mucho en costumbres y estilos de vida pero el invierno de la hoja siempre maravillaba a Gaara.

El día de la fiesta era común que algunas de las amistades de su rubio mejor amigo llegarán más temprano para ayudar a Hinata con la cena, ya no se sorprendía tanto como la primera vez que vio tanta comida junta y peor aun cuando vio la misma desaparecer durante la celebración.

La ideología que Naruto predicaba era que para el Hokage toda la aldea era su familia, sin embargo, la familia del mismo era aún mayor ya que Gaara no pertenecía a la aldea de la hoja, pero el Hokage lo trataba como a un hermano más.

Como era tradición, el día de la celebración se llevaba a Kankuro temprano para ayudar en la casa a Hinata, ya fuera con los niños tanto los de Naruto y Hinata como de los demás para evitar estos fueran y vinieran de la cocina, o mandaba a su hermano mayor a comprar cosas que se fueran necesitando y no se compraron con anticipación, nunca faltaba la ocasión.

Las borracheras monumentales parecían también se tradición pues pasada cierta hora a Naruto se le iban las copas y entre él y alguien más solían llevarlo a su habitación a descansar mientras abajo las charlas y sonrisas continuaban. A veces era su hermano y otras veces Shikamaru.

Los niños solían quedarse en el sillón, dormidos hasta que Hinata se diera cuenta. Hasta el año anterior eran sólo Boruto y Himawari pero ahora que había adoptado a su pequeño Shinki, eran los tres juntos en el sillón más largo mientras en el otro estaban dormidos Inojin, Chocho y Shikadai.

La fiesta no se alargaba mucho más pues los menores requerían descanso y sus padres querían colocar los regalos bajo el árbol antes de que los infantes despertarán de nuevo.

Algo que Gaara en verdad disfrutaba de esa tradición anual era ese momento, cuando ayudaba a Hinata a llevar a los pequeños a la cama, el silencio y la calma que los rodeaba, esta vez los tres pequeños se quedaron juntos en la cama de Boruto.

Después de llevarlos arriba y acomodarlos venía el momento de acomodar los regalos, se acostumbraron a hacerlo juntos pues a esta hora Naruto estaba más allá del sueño.

Las sonrisas y miradas cómplices que se dirigían mientras hacían el acomodo era de lo que más le gustaba de esa fecha. Terminaban de dejar todos los regalos y se despedían en silencio, apenas faltando unas horas para la llegada del amanecer. Gaara amaba como nada esos momentos en los que podía compartir con ella un pequeño secreto, pero aunque el insomnio aún hacía que el de vez en vez se mantuviera despierto, ella necesitaba descansar de aquel ajetreado día.

La dejaba al pie de la escalera recibiendo el abrazo con sus buenos deseos, un "Feliz Navidad" apenas murmurando para segundos después verla subir la escalera y perderse por el pasillo.

Minutos después de la despedida salía de nuevo de la habitación que tenía designada, se dirigía a la sala con cautela de no hacer ruido y dejaba bajo el árbol un regalo adicional, cada año hacia lo mismo.

A veces volvía a su habitación pero hoy no quería hacerlo, había divisado, por la puerta de cristal que daba al patio el inicio de una nueva nevada que comenzaba y optó por quedarse a ver los copos caer.

El tiempo pasaba sin que se diera cuenta y el amanecer se acercaba, lo supo al escuchar unos pequeños pasos bajando las escaleras, siendo alcanzado después por los brazos de su heredero.

La apertura de regalos también era una tradición, se reunían en la sala los pequeños Boruto y Himawari que correteaban de un lado a otro con un Naruto muriendo de resaca y una Hinata bostezando de cansancio, un cuadro que le daba algo de gracia a decir verdad.

Dejó que Shinki se les uniera pues había traído algo especialmente para él. Veía como los menores descubrían sus obsequios aunque nada como ver el rostro de Hinata iluminarse al descubrir el regalo que había especialmente para ella, se sonreían con complicidad sin que el marido de esta lo notara.

Más tarde hacían un desayuno entre Hinata y Gaara mientras Naruto jugaba un poco con los menores. Otro de los momentos que el pelirrojo atesoraba, en realidad en esas fechas era cuando más tiempo podía pasar con ella y sólo por eso era feliz.

A medio día volvían al hostal a prepararse para salir al día siguiente hacia su amada tierra natal pues su gobernante no podía ausentarse tanto tiempo por su propia comodidad.

Naruto, Hinata y los niños siempre le despedían en la cerca principal con la promesa de verse pronto y él esperaría ansioso esa reunión.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD**

 **XOXO**


End file.
